pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Defiant Elements
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Defiant Elements (talk • ) :User:Defiant Elements was promoted to Build Master on January 21st, 2008 He was owning the game before Izzy was born. -- Armond Warblade 00:12, 14 January 2008 (EST) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: To be perfectly honest, I don't rate very many builds, and so long as Admins retain the right to remove votes, I don't necessarily see a great reason why I need to be a Buildmaster, but if people want me to be a BM, either way works. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 15:14, 14 January 2008 (EST) Support # Goddamnit, I lost the game. --71.229 00:13, 14 January 2008 (EST) # YOU FUCKER ^--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 00:16, 14 January 2008 (EST) #DE owning iQ. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ) }. #–[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 03:04, 14 January 2008 (EST) #This is actually a mistake of the policy. Admins should be auto-BM's. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 03:30, 14 January 2008 (EST) #:Such was indeed suggested for the policy. DE wished for RfBMs to be made for the admins to prevent "wtfconspiracy" cries. -- Armond Warblade 03:48, 14 January 2008 (EST) #::At least just auto-BM DE. If someone's pro, he is. No voting required for that. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 06:52, 14 January 2008 (EST) #:::He's a bureaucrat, he can promote himself :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 16:54, 14 January 2008 (EST) #Agree with Unexist ^ - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 08:12, 14 January 2008 (EST) # Mike Tycn(punch ) 08:15, 14 January 2008 (EST) #DE is leet--Goldenstar 15:15, 14 January 2008 (EST) #— [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 15:16, 14 January 2008 (EST) #Dur. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:37, 14 January 2008 (EST) #Noodles. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 15:43, 14 January 2008 (EST) #lolwut? [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 16:06, 14 January 2008 (EST) #'¬ Wizårdbõÿ777'(sysop) 16:54, 14 January 2008 (EST) #Ohshi the game :/ --Mala 17:12, 14 January 2008 (EST) #[[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 19:35, 14 January 2008 (EST) # [[User:Viet| viзти]][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 19:37, 14 January 2008 (EST) #DE hardens my nipples. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 22:53, 14 January 2008 (EST) #if someone opposes or neutrals...unistall plx k thx ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 09:35, 15 January 2008 (EST) #— [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:00, 15 January 2008 (EST) #I want DEs babies tbh Fishy Moo 16:06, 15 January 2008 (EST) # Need I say more? No! They deleted the redirect. Still, he's a hunk of build assraping... in the good way. --20pxGuildof 18:39, 15 January 2008 (EST) #-- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:27, 16 January 2008 (EST) # Becuz mudkipz r cewl and I herd he lieks them. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 09:23, 17 January 2008 (EST) # Obligatory vote. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ 09:30, 18 January 2008 (EST) # --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 12:14, 19 January 2008 (EST) #You can't say no to god. Lord Belar 18:24, 19 January 2008 (EST) Oppose # Idiot. Extraordinarily bad. --207.112.100.155 21:03, 16 January 2008 (EST) #: lol wut r u talking about ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:34, 17 January 2008 (EST) #:: I herd ppl who are baed think pros are baed mi right? Fishy Moo 11:26, 19 January 2008 (EST) #:::yah i herd fish was gud ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:10, 19 January 2008 (EST) # (your vote here) Neutral #Not frequent enough imo, but deserves a neutral. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 15:36, 14 January 2008 (EST) #:lol — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 15:38, 14 January 2008 (EST) #::wtf? — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 15:54, 14 January 2008 (EST) #:::Rly, wtf? DE is the most badass player on pvx. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 16:03, 14 January 2008 (EST) # (your vote here) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Defiant Elements Defiant Elements